


Reborn

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: She promised him, as he lay dying in her arms, that they would meet again, next time with them both mortal.She could not have known then how much of a curse that would be.Or, Hylia and OG Link's spirits keep getting reincarnated and keep watching each other die.It's not fun.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo angst  
> So this is written in a very vague style of writing, I didn't use a lot of direct names so you kind of have to guess who is who and what game they're in. Props to you if you can figure them all out (I'll include the order at the end. It may be obvious, it may not)  
> Also!!! It doesn't fit the canon lore so ignore that shit we AU this timeline  
> And I also hint at some other relationships I'll include those at the end as well. Enjoy!

When she made the promise, she unwilling cursed herself. In her pain, she dragged him down with her. Of course, as a goddess, she had no idea what mortality could have been, so what was it to her?

 

When the two came back, it was different. She had made him for her, and reshaped herself for him, but didn't account for. . . Others. For the jealousy of her kindness. For the way he would be desired. It wasn't until the divinity awakened in the girl named Zelda did she finally realize what mortality meant. Mortality meant having a greater desire, of a live to live and a legacy to leave, not just a part to play. So she didn't blame the others. But she ended up with him. And loved him, her hero, differently from the first time, but loved him all the same. The days grew in number, and this time, it wasn't just the girl who grew up mortal that realized just what death meant. All the goddess inside her could do was watch as he grew weaker, and weaker, and weaker, until he couldn't put up the fight any longer. It finally ended with a misstep and head wound, a coma and a blackout. She mourned him, her mortal part devastated, but the goddess in her knew he would come back. Death couldn't separate them. Three months later, when she was staring at her face in the mirror, watching herself fall apart, did she realize her mortal life was connected to his. She couldn't live without him. Could he live without her? The mortal girl's eyes lit up with fear, an emotion the goddess in her felt, truly, for the first time. She vowed that day to forget she was ever a goddess, ever someone connected to the life of a lover who could not return her grace.  
Goddesses don't die of broken hearts, they save the ones they love.  
She couldn't save him.  
She had cursed him, and cursed herself with him.  
They were both barley thirty years of age.

The next time was simpler. He was killed at the end of a blade, blood seeping onto the floor, and she killed herself to protect her kingdom. The girl never knew she had the spirit of Hylia running through her soul.  
Of course, it wasn't that easy. It split. He didn't die, but died, at the same time. He went back, he lived on, and the spirit of the goddess grew ever more confused, forgotten by the girl who held it. Perhaps he lived happily ever after, she wouldn't have known. It didn't matter to her anyway.  
But when a young man died in his wife's arms, leaving behind two young children, feeling as if his time shouldn't have been up, there was still so much left to do, to say—  
The farm girl heard of the queen's death two days later. It didn't matter to her, her husband was gone. 

One time, she didn't even know he died. Where had he even gone? She hadn't seen him for years. She didn't realize she was dying herself until she was hacking up blood on an old painting, watching the colors turn brown and red.  
Somewhere in a distant land or realm, a princess buried her former knight. She lived on, indifferent. Suffering was no stranger here, but there was no spirit to trap her in the cycle. It was no happy ever after, but she didn't have to do it all again. 

Again, she watched as he fell in battle, years after she had thought they won. She cried out as a sword went through her, ignoring the feeling telling her something was slightly off. She didn't die. For five days she suffered, her wound untreatable, and only passed away once the girl in green died in an explosive accident, the other half of the hero's soul at rest again.  
The goddess had no idea who came before her.

The next resemblance of consciousness for Hylia's soul came when the wind cursed the land, Hyrule sunk into the sea, and the hero saved her once more. Yet, the mortal rejected her identity, refused to go by "Zelda" and went with him to find a new Hyrule. They faced hardships made of stone and sand, but made it. The link could have been severed, the curse broken had the warning been heeded, but they didn't listen. They named their new kingdom Hyrule, calling on the old magic. But they were young, much younger than most, and they lived and thrived. She did, at least. She went with him, back to his island, but he didn't return with her. Back home, she lived without him. Years passed, decades, and she watched her daughter have a granddaughter who would carry on the curse. She died of old age, the only one to do so, but really, Hylia had died in her long ago.

The new boy in the strange land died at the hands of a fire. Her soul left her body, and couldn't be replaced.

She didn't expect the mirror. She didn't believe it was possible, but the loud, sassy imp that lead both of them through the fading light came closer to breaking their curse then any other had ever. After the twilit queen left Hyrule, the farm boy went back to his village to live as normally as he could, the princess to her castle to become a queen. They both kept in touch, sharing their loss of a friend, a lover. She offered him a place in the castle, a place to grow old in peace, not knowing that would never happen.  
She found an old book.  
She found the pattern.  
The spirit in her came to life.  
She feared the worst.  
She called for him, not telling him what she had found just yet.  
He was unprepared and had forgotten most of this training.  
Unpracticed, he fell before he saw her again.  
She didn't live to see the twilight one last time.

 

When the girl's sealing power didn't activate, she should have known it was over. Hylia had given up, just like the fragments of her oldest enemy that drifted through the land. Her sould was no longer in the bloodline of Zelda, and magic would not awaken. And the mortal girl suffered for her withdrawal.  
It wasn't that easy for her hero.  
While the goddess and near god were able to shed their corporeal forms and leave the land of Hyrule behind them, the hero wasn't given that choice. He was mortal, always a mortal, and would always be. Hylia couldn't save her poor Link. She had broken herself from the curse, but trapped him in a never ending cycle. And she felt pity for the girl who should have been her, and allowed her to borrow her power to save him after power found out that course was still present in the land. But he wasn't hers anymore. He had never loved her, as she never loved him. He lived, and he lived much longer than he should have.  
Over 100 years later, Hylia realized it was over.  
The curse was broken, and her promise unfullfiled.

He lived. She died. He died. She still died. She loved him. He loved someone else. The both died. They loved each other, and they still died. The cycle kept going, and going, and going, and eventually it was said to be the hero coming back to save everyone from evil. She became a side story, the one who helped him on his journey. She was the one who started this! Didn't she deserve to be remembered as more than the third part.of the equation, a tool to guide him on a bigger quest?

She would never get what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> All right that was a ride.  
> I'm order of story:  
> Manga at the back of the Hyrule Historian  
> Skyward Sword  
> Ocarina of Time ending 1: Link dies  
> Ocarina of Time ending 2: Link does not die.  
> A Link Between Worlds  
> Hyrule Warriors  
> Wind Waker  
> Spirit Tracks  
> Twilight Princess  
> Breath of the Wild
> 
> And the ships that were hinted at were:  
> Groose/Zelda  
> Link/Ghirahim  
> Link/Malon (a more obvious one)  
> Link/Midna/Zelda (also, obvious)  
> Link/Mipha or possibly Link/Sidon 
> 
> Yee yee we love vagueness  
> Sorry if your fav game was not included, I just don't know enough about most of the games (i.g. Legend of Zelda, Loz II, Minish Cap, Fourswords. . .) To write about them.


End file.
